


paint's peeling

by coffeewordangel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel





	paint's peeling

Loose limbs and faded sheets and thick curtains blocking out the light of day; they are all of that and more. They are secrets and faded ink and words spoken in hushed tones. _No one needs to know_ , they tell each other, because some things are never meant to be exposed to full sunlight. They are fish dwelling in dark places, plants that cling to shadow.

Their love is hidden in the curve of eyelashes, the spaces between teeth, the hollows of their ribs. It is a touch that lingers just a second too long, a look across an ocean of people, kisses stolen under flickering fluorescent lights.

This is not a romance. There are no chocolates or long-stemmed roses or cards marking the time. At times it is lonelier than being alone. It’s missing someone who’s standing right next to him and an ache in his chest in the middle of the day. 

Sometimes he wonders if this was born of flashbulbs and fame, if they were still back home in some basement somewhere if things ever would have progressed this far. There is no way of telling so he doesn’t dwell on it except occasionally, when photo shoots have gone on too long and interviewers ask the same questions over and over and all he wants is a cigarette and a press of chapped lips at the corner of his mouth.

He wakes, day in, day out, and it is always the same. All days are gray until a drag of fingers or an open-mouthed kiss bleeds color into them. He lives for shared breath and ignores the desperation tingeing their embrace.

Time flows around them, insulating and terrifying in its steadfast march. There was no beginning to this, it was already well underway before either of them realized, and he knows there will be no definable end. One day they will drift away from each other; bindings from secrets are always slipknots.


End file.
